<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then He Was Gone by thughaonotminghao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605633">And Then He Was Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao'>thughaonotminghao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Doctor Hongjoong, Korean War, M/M, teacher seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A war is brewing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be sad...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hongjoong walked into his small apartment, "Tired?" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong nodded, "There were a lot of patients I had to check up on today. How was your day?" Seonghwa sighed, "Fine. The kids are just stressed out for their exams." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, "Are you expecting someone?" Seonghwa asked as he went to open the door. Hongjoong just shook his head. Seonghwa was greeted with two military officials, "Hello officers." "Are you Mr. Kim Hongjoong?" One asked. Seonghwa shook his head, "He's inside but can I ask what this is about?" "Seonghwa, love?" Hongjoong noticed the officers, "Hello officers." "We need to talk to you Kim Hongjoong," The same officer said. "By all means please come in," Hongjoong said. After politely declining something to drink, the officers sat down to talk, "There is an impending war. And we need more doctors, so the military has drafted you Mr. Hongjoong." Hongjoong took a breath, "When should I get to the base?" "Please come to the Incheon base by Friday night. Thank you for letting us into your home," The officers left. Seonghwa couldn't hold his tears anymore. Hongjoong hugged his lover, "I'll come back after the war. I promise."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been two years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sad warning here! Thank you to everyone who's read this! I decided to put in more breaks since I tend to post everything in one block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been two years since Seonghwa started hoping. Hoping that Hongjoong would come back. Hoping his life could have happiness in it. Hongjoong had written as often as he could but he hadn't sent a letter to Seonghwa in months. He had just finished his last period of the day and was eating a late lunch in his classroom. One of his students had stayed behind to finish a test.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Seonghwa's desk, the phone rang. "Hello?" Seonghwa said into the receiver. "Seonghwa..." It was Hongjoong's mother. Seonghwa could tell that she had been crying, "Are you okay? Are you safe?" Seonghwa asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Hongjoong," She replied before sobbing uncontrollably. "H-he's gone. His battalion ran over a landmine," Hongjoong's father said quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be over as soon as possible," Seonghwa said, putting the receiver back in it's proper spot. "Dongjae, are you done with your test?" Seonghwa asked, trying hard to keep his composure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup, just finished. Are you okay Mr. Park?" Dongjae asked. Seonghwa nodded, "I'm okay. Do something for me. When you get a chance, just tell your family that you love them okay?" Dongjae looked at his teacher with a confused look but nodded, "Okay. See you tomorrow Mr. Park." Dongjae left the classroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After making sure Dongjae was gone, Seonghwa lost it. He cried for a bit. He cried for Hongjoong because of the life he'd never experience, for Hongjoong's parents because they lost their son, for the battalion because no one should die like that, for the families of the battalion members because no one should have to hear news that their loved one died a horrible death no matter how honorable, and for himself because he should have gone with Hongjoong.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. I got the idea to write this because the Korean War is really important to me. My grandma's are from North Korea but she moved to South Korea with her family right around the time of the Korean War. So that was the first of many big bullets that my family missed. The war is still ongoing. A ceasefire was signed 1953. But technically, the war never ended. The Korean war is also why South Korea has a conscription policy. Please do your own research. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be posted next week. I'm gonna try to post something more happy afterwards.Bye! Stay safe everyone!</p>
<p>-Yuna</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>